Nano
by ashleyscribe
Summary: COMPLETE: -A reunion between two celestial travelers who reunite after a millennia apart. (YOI x Star Atlas AU -One Shot)


Nano

"I found you!"

More than eager hands reached out as tears threatened to spill from deep, cerulean eyes.

The entity with such eyes watched closely as he came in contact with hands far smaller, yet, just as desperate as his. It was his favorite. This moment. When each of his long, pearly fingers could finally slide between the spaces.

'So beautiful…' he thought, admiring again the dusty red-tan skin tone of hands he had missed so much.

'So warm...this alone makes it worth the wait…'

He let out a content sigh as their sets of palms touched after so long, locking their fingers into place.

"Don't cry," a soothing voice quietly implored.

"Stay? Please?" He asked when he finally looked away from their hands between them.

Empathic, crimson eyes framed by tousled, abyss bangs looked up to his blue depths. "You ask every time," came a soft reply.

The pleader pulled his precious someone into an embrace. "I cannot help it. Is it too much to ask we could just land somewhere and be done with all this travelling?"

Warm hands gripped onto the back of his star-woven robe of shifting pinks, purples and blues, while resting his forehead onto his chest. "You ask this too, as if we can deny our true nature…."

His robed arms squeezed tighter around the lithe waist, right above the crystal belt which adorned the sparkly, obsidian toga his companion had appeared in since the Beginning. "I just wish I could see you more," he wept. "It is too rare I get to see you at all."

Red eyes pinched shut. "I know…me too. But let us not waste this precious chance-"

"What if we headed together in the same direction when it is time to go?"

"Vitya. …Please…no more of your crazy plans."

Such a being with such a name stood up tall. "My Yuri…I…can we not at least try?" He asked, framing this Yuri's face with both of his cool hands.

"Our tears are not what I want to burden us with right now." Yuri wrapped his arms around Vitya's neck. "Please…let me hold you too."

In peace, they stood quietly for several moments and dried their eyes.

"Ney…Vitya?" Yuri whispered, ghostly nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"Hmm?"

Yuri returned to look into those blue depths, running his fingers through the long, starlight hair. "Did you find anything new?"

Vitya chuckled and floated back a bit. "Heh, now who's repeating questions?"

Yuri rolled his eyes a bit and pecked Vitya's cheek before sliding his hands down Vitya's chest. "Can you show me?"

Eye to eye, they never broke contact. Vitya kept Yuri close to him with his right arm about Yuri's waist as he raised his left arm straight above his silvery head. "Of course."

That moment was Vitya's second favorite. To see Yuri's sheer awe when large ribbons of condensed vapor encircled all around them to display his seemingly never-ending travels. A reel of sorts, showing the many nebulas and asteroid belts to galaxies Vitya was sure Yuri had never seen before as the winding picture show sped along as though on fast forward.

"Stop."

The memories halted thus the show.

Yuri pointed to a small blue planet. "There. Do you know its name?"

Vitya shook his head and smiled, familiar with the game. "What would you call it?"

"Hmmm…" When he finally thought of it, Yuri took Vitya's hand into his, laid it palm face up and drew with his finger onto Vitya's skin.

A-G-A-P-E

Vitya tilted his head to the side. "Huh?"

Yuri shrugged. "I saw the combination on a strange, crumbling fixture once. It struck me as odd yet pretty."

Vitya nodded. "Ah…speaking of strange…where do you think we are?"

Yuri looked around alongside Vitya while the ribbons of vapor slowly started to fade away. "No idea…however, the place looks a lot like the place I had mentioned."

Eventually, Yuri pointed out symbols on a nearby crumbling wall and drew the combination in the air with his finger as if to memorize it.

"E-R-O-S-1-0…" Yuri shook his head. "Whatever that is…its interesting too though."

Vitya also studied the faded symbols, but also shook his head. "How strange. I wonder how this place got here."

"Oh, wait…" Yuri furrowed his brow in thought.

"What is it?"

Yuri nodded. "Yeah…when this place was new…for the one instance I flew past this place, with these symbols outside the place was shining."

Blue eyes widened. "Ooo~ I wish I could have seen it then with you."

Yuri took Vitya's hand around his waist into his and floated in close. "I know…I found you shortly after, after passing through a rest of that galaxy."

"Nothing about our lives is short, Yuri."

Yuri returned to hold Vitya again. "I don't know how else to measure it."

Vitya relaxed his shoulders. "Me neither," he replied, returning Yuri's embrace with both hands.

'It didn't feel long at least.' Yuri thought.

When the ribbons of vapor finally dissipated around them Vitya frowned.

"Yu~ri?"

"Hmm?"

"Since I spent energy to show you my memories…what about yours?"

"Hm? O-Oh! Um…" Yuri's shoulders fell. "I-I'm afraid I don't have nearly as many interesting things," he confessed in a self-deflating whisper.

A pair of fingers lifted Yuri's chin. "You know well I'd never find your discoveries boring."

Yuri didn't move but glanced to the side. "I know…but mostly was just me, nothing fascinating…it was just, truly, lonely this time." He looked to the floor. "It hurt."

Vitya folded him into a quick hug. "Come. Let's go explore?"

Yuri nodded and took Vitya's hand. "Sure."

'There's a smile,' Vitya thought in relief as he led the way.

"Did you hear about the black hole?" Yuri asked after awhile.

"Yes, I'll be careful…" Vitya promised quietly.

"Are you still thinking of a plan?" Yuri gently scolded while squeezing Vitya's hand.

Caught, he chuckled before leaning to this right, making quick U-turn. "Olley-oop!"

"Eh? H-Hold-! Ah~!"

With a lift into the air followed by a toss, Yuri could not stop from being candidly thrown into a spin. However, used to to Vitya's teases, he managed to gracefully return to the ground onto one foot, freezing the floor beneath him as he skidded to a stop with his feet in fifth position.

'Always perfect.' Vitya whistled, impressed.

Yuri groaned. "Come on, was that truly necessary?"

Vitya winked, placing a finger upon his lips. "But you're ahead now so I'll be It."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "You're such a child!" He teased. "And you were made before me!"

"Wow, old eh?" Vitya smirked at the purposeful jab. "At least I'm not ticklish."

Yuri spun around to further his head start. "Oh no you don't!"

"Aw~! It's lonely went you become a streak of light like that!" Vitya shouted, but became one himself to chase.

"Vitya, come on~!" Yuri cried out. "I was just kidding!"

The silver fringe swayed and laugher spilled from heart-shaped lips while Vitya kept on prance-gliding along with his arms jutting out for another hug. "Yu~ri~"

"Na~o hoho!" Yuri gave a quick gust of speed and side jumped to the left. Doing so gave him enough extra distance to pivot around. For a brief moment he was like a fixture rotating in place on a wall before he launched himself in the opposite direction when ready, intending to whiz pass Vitya still going the same way.

Well…intended.

Yuri pitched forward only to land right into a Vitya's arms, sending the two backwards mid-air. He didn't have a moment to think nor seek a way to land on his feet when a hand slid around the back of his head before a pair of lips had covered his own. Giving into the moment, Yuri held onto the back of Vitya's robe just in time for their energies, together, halted their fall before impact. The two effortlessly brought themselves upright and never once broke their tender kiss.

"Vitya…" Yuri shuddered as he pulled away. "We've…never done that before…"

Vitya caressed Yuri's cheek with the back of his hand. "It felt right though."

Yuri's eyes softened as he leaned into Vitya's touch and clutched a fist over his heart. "Yes, but now it will be harder to let you go."

Vitya swept back in surprise when Yuri lowered his hand to reveal his chest was starting to glow. He felt his tears coming back and suddenly looked to his own chest when he felt a growing heat brewing in his core.

'But I am not ready to go…'

Vitya reached out but could barely brush Yuri's fingers before Yuri's crimson light encased around him.

"I love you."

Yuri grinned, feeling blessed he was able to hear Vitya just before his traveling light muted them from each other.

"I know."

Vitya smiled in relief when he read Yuri's lips as his light took over as well.

Soon, two beautiful celestials launched from the man-made ruins in separate directions to explore the universe once again.

* * *

Thank you for reading! This is a gift for the Star Atlas (YOI AU) Fanzine crew! Please check them out and follow their progress on Twitter! :)


End file.
